


Goodnight, Sunshine

by Coelpts



Category: Henry Stickmin Series (Video Games)
Genre: Cuddles, Even then it doesn't make sense but I was possessed and I had to write it, Fluff, Listen this fic won't make a lot of sense without context so I'm putting it in the A/N up front, M/M, Sometimes you just gotta Indulge, You get me right? Right, crack ship, i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:40:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26455801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coelpts/pseuds/Coelpts
Summary: It's a cold night, and work went a bit longer than expected for Hubert Galeforce. He'll be home shortly, and soon to bed with a human ice cube.
Relationships: Hubert Galeforce/Dmitri Johannes Petrov
Comments: 14
Kudos: 46





	Goodnight, Sunshine

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, hear me out here.
> 
> I'm a mod on the Simphat Clan Discord server and I chatter with other folks quite often about AUs and ships, stuff like RHM!Green and such. Well, Twi, you know her, she posted a littol pic of Dmitri and Galeforce with the caption "c consider that Dmitri and Gale knew each other in the past"
> 
> Now, this little gubbin of a blurb got my brain a tickin. Got the angst flowing through my veins. Got the crackship forming. _What if they're exes, and they were dating some thirty-odd years before the Stickmin Series began?_
> 
> I've officially contracted Galetrov Brainrot and I've been possessed for the past 24 hours. I don't even care that they've never interacted in canon, it's my fanfic and I get to decide the backstory. This, is the result.

Hubert did his best to close the door as quietly as he could, wincing when the hinges squealed with age. He could turn the doorknob as slowly as humanly possible to keep the click from being too loud, but the door's own displeasure to being used was a different story entirely. He supposed it was a lost cause.

He had been late to get home this night for a variety of factors, not the _least_ of which being that living off-base meant he had a commute. Any training, health evaluations, paperwork, or otherwise meant he had to travel, and in the event all of those things happened on the same day...

It was a _long day_ , was all he would elaborate on.

The dwelling he's entered is quiet save for the whirring of the central heating system. Either Dmitri was also out late, or he was asleep. It wouldn't be rare for him to be asleep by this hour, but Hubert had more often than not seen him study for exams and write papers well into the early hours of the morning. How he was able to study at university with his exchange program and work with the army was anyone's guess, but Hubert had assumed it was sheer force of will and plenty of caffeine.

And _maybe_ a kiss and a cuddle every so often, but Dmitri would never admit that.

His boots were dropped off and keys deposited on their keyring as the army recruit went through the motions of settling back at home; undoing buttons, loosening the tie, removing his belt, all as he walked through the dwelling to their shared bedroom. He smelled of physical exertion, grass, and documents... he'd just hang up his jacket and take a quick shower before retiring for the night.

Or he _would_ , had he not seen a lump shivering under the covers. The moon shone brightly through the glass door to the balcony, illuminating a story in four parts- books and papers littered the desk, a splat of ink was soaked into an essay Hubert thought he saw Dmitri working on before he left, a fountain pen sat to the side with a broken nib, and there was an equally ink-stained dress shirt discarded at the edge of the bed. Well. It wouldn't have been the first time he had to rewrite a paper, and the recruit guessed it wouldn't be the last.

Yet another screech of a door hinge made the lump under the covers stir a bit more, and Dmitri turned to face his partner. "You," he muttered, "Come here."

"Let me just take-"

"No. Bed now." He turned back away from Hubert with a huff and continued shivering under the bedsheets.

Hubert rolled his eyes. He'd be back to sleep in no time at all, and then he'd take his shower. He opted to hang his coat on the back of a chair rather than its proper hanger, and the rest of his uniform followed suit; he was now in a tank top and simple sweatpants, ready to wash, but...

He approached the bed once more. Dmitri was still huddled up in a small ball, bundled up in the covers but still shivering as if he was abandoned in a snowfield. Hubert sighed just a bit, pulling the covers up and around his shoulders,

And then Dmitri's hand _snaps_ out from under the blankets and grabs his wrist. " _Now._ "

"I haven't showered-"

"I don't care."

...Well. Couldn't argue with that.

"Fine," he mumbled in agreement, shaking Dmitri's hand off of his own before unfolding the covers. He'd _barely_ made himself comfortable before an icicle greedily snuggled up against him for warmth.

The sheets smelled like dirt and labor and ink, but he supposed that would wash out. Hubert wrapped his arms around Dmitri and pulled the smaller man even closer.

"Goodnight," He said, planting a kiss on Dmitri's forehead. Soon, he stopped shaking from the chills, and only the sound of their breathing remained.

"...Goodnight, solnyshka."

**Author's Note:**

> So the notes at the beginning are a bit sparse because if I went over everything the Galetrov Hideout has screamed about I'd be here all damn night. So instead I'll invite you to the Simphat Clan Discord and if you wanna join on the Galetrov Train, well, you'll have a solid handful of likeminded folks to talk about it with! Lots of stuff goes on there tho so even if you're not a ship type person, well, we've got a bit of everything!
> 
> https://discord.gg/EVrKW7w


End file.
